What is the sum of all integers from 80 through 90, inclusive?
Explanation: The sum of an arithmetic series is equal to the average of the first and last term, multiplied by the number of terms.  The number of integers from 80 to 90 is $90 - 80 + 1 = 11$, so the sum is $(80 + 90)/2 \cdot 11 = \boxed{935}$.